Locked doors
by KatKraze
Summary: stan loves kyle, Kyle loves stan.


Locked Doors

Chapter 1 Stan's P.O.V.

I'm Stan Marsh, and I hate my life, I really am depressed, and this is the reason why…

I'm in love with Kyle but I can't tell him, I can't risk losing him as a friend, he's my best friend in the whole world. I don't really know why I fell for him, there's just something about him.

He has those bright emerald green eyes, with light soft skin, with light red freckles across his cheeks. God he's just so damn beautiful, but it's not just his looks I fell for, it's his personality as well. He has always been strong minded, kind, and always knew how to cheer me up. He has always been a hero to me; he never lets anything get to him, not even Cartman most of the time.

I'm the opposite of him; I'm the scared little pussy. I wish I could tell him I love him but I know Kyle's not gay, I think about this all the time and end up crying myself to sleep, knowing he will never love me. Like I said I'm a pussy.

What makes me mad the most is that every time Kyle spends the night, my dad tells me to keep the door unlocked. He also says that we hangout too much, he pisses me off so much, and if I lock the door when Kyle spends the night, then I can't have sleepovers anymore and I will be grounded.

"Mom, can Kyle spend the weekend here, so we can do our Science project?" I say when me and Kyle walk in my house, my dad answers for her. "Yes but do not lock the door." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Kay dad." Once I get to my room, Kyle gets everything out for the project, that's another thing, he's really smart. I think to myself. God damnit, just be a man Stan and fucking tell him. I was woken up from my thoughts by my dad barging in. "Just making sure the doors unlocked.""Dad get out of my room." He shuts the door.

Kyle starts laughing. "Damn dude, does your dad have a broomstick shoved up his ass or something." I stay serious. "No he just doesn't want me having anything shoved up my ass."

I go downstairs to get some drinks; my dad comes up behind me and says. "You know you're too old for sleepovers, that's why I'm concerned, your 14 you shouldn't be having sleepovers, I don't want people thinking, you know, well funny." Are we really going to have this conversation right now? "Go away dad." He doesn't budge. "I'm serious; you need to keep it unlocked." "Fuck off dad." Is all I say, he finally leaves the house, on his way out he says. "I'm getting a beer, don't do anything with Kyle while I'm out, Shelly is still here in her room."

Why are all the adults in South Park so fucking retarded?

Chapter 2 Kyle's P.O.V.

Stan's been acting weird all day; I think it's because of what his dad's been saying. Is it making him uncomfortable around me?

I hate seeing him like this; I wish I could cheer him up. I'm so in love with stan. I'm jealous of wendy that she got him first, the first kiss, everything. Well except he is still a virgin. He's just so perfect with his dark black shaggy raven hair, his perfect smile, his laugh, and his bright big ocean blue eyes. I love his personality the most, he's so sensitive and fragile, He's the only one who can make me smile, he's also kind, and a sucker for love. I wish I could tell him I love him, but I can't risk losing him as a friend. I know stan is not gay. When stan gets back, we start our project

"I don't get what were supposed to do" stan says scratching his head " really stan, all we have to do is make the solar system." Stan looks at me, and I almost die. God he's so gorgeous.

"what are you looking at dude?' when he says that, I get chills "ohh umm y-you have s-something on your cheek."

I put my hand on his cheek and pretend to wipe off something, at that moment stans dad walks in. oh crap. I put my hand down, hoping he didn't see me.

"what are you guys doing in here?" he says, you can tell he is drunk. "Our science project dad, now go away" stan says in a really annoyed voice. he leaves, stan gets back to the project.

Was it me or did stan blush when I touched his cheeks? Oh well. We start getting ready for bed, I hate this part, I wish I could just hold him at night, but he would hate me if I did. We crawl in bed, and stan turns off the lights. "Kyle?"stan says in a whisper "what dude?" I say back "I-I'm sorry about my dad"

"It's ok, he's just worried about you I guess" he looks at me, but I can't really see him that well. Stan says "he's just so fucking stupid, unlock your door stan, don't lock it stan, don't do anything with kyle stan" he says mocking his dad.

"it's ok dude, really, it's kinda funny actually." I say smiling at what his dad said. stan moves to his side where he is now facing me completely. "Kay then, well night kyle "he turns back and falls asleep, I watch his breaths slow down into a peaceful rhythm.

I fall asleep quick that night, knowing stan was right by me. I love that feeling, knowing he's right there, but I still think he is a little uncomfortable around me. UGHH what am I going to do?

Chapter 3 Stan's P.O.V.

We start on our project again, damn this is confusing. It's about 8:15 my dad comes barging in again.

"I'm going to get a beer, but your mom is still here so don't even think about doing anything" I whisper "Jesus Christ" then when he leaves I get up and shut the door and lock it.

Kyle stands up and says "dude your dad said not to lock it, I don't know what was coming over me, I guess I was just tired of my dad, and really wanted not to listen for once.

"Fuck what my dad said" I walk toward kyle and stop when were about an inch apart, I hear kyle gulp, and then he says "umm s-stan w-what are y-you doing?"

"I honestly don't know, I guess I'm just tired of my dad" I say, and without me even thinking about it, I throw my arm around kyle neck, and to my surprise he puts his hands on my waist, he whispers in my ear " I love you stan" I can feel myself blush, "I love you too kyle" I whisper back to him. He pulls me into a deep passionate kiss. That night one thing led to another, I won't give details, but it changed the way I feel about my life.

I'm Stan Marsh, and I love my life. I have the best boyfriend in the world, we've been dating for almost 2 months, my dad doesn't like me being gay, but at least he supports me. I always look back to the day of our first kiss every night, and the one thing I think t o myself is…

Thank god for locked doors.


End file.
